<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise on the Attic by Recker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769816">Sunrise on the Attic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recker/pseuds/Recker'>Recker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recker/pseuds/Recker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对于大多数观众来说，他们的故事或许结束于一局棋的开始，而对于Charles来说，当这盘棋结束的时候，故事才刚刚开始。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise on the Attic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>接电影黑凤凰的剧情，是万和查在去基诺莎的路上发生的故事(疯狂脑补ing)。Hope you enjoy：）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于大多数观众来说，他们的故事或许结束于一局棋的开始，而对于Charles来说，当这盘棋结束的时候，故事才刚刚开始。当然不是指他已经过去的那个波澜壮阔，有时甚至惊心动魄的故事，而是指一个小故事，一个只包含了两个人的故事。这个故事的种子很久远，远到Charles从来没想过还有机会重新温习，很长一段时间以来，他以为这故事的可能性与他重新走路的可能性一样，已经被一颗子弹击得粉碎。但Erik问得很自然，自然地像太阳东升西落，让人觉得理所应当，像是全世界可以交流的语言只剩下了这一句一般，水到渠成。<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles不想拒绝，也不希望自己拒绝，但他有些犹豫。<br/>
</p>
<p>他看着对面这个男人，他还是那么强大，那么坚定，却不再锋芒毕露，咄咄逼人。他变得内敛，沉默，像个普通的、初显老态的中年男人，却让Charles觉得格外脚踏实地，让他觉得真实可触。在他一贯冰冷坚硬的脑海里Charles能感到的只有温柔，严丝合缝的温柔。Charles闭上眼睛低下了头，问自己，他为什么这样好，他是什么时候变得这样好的。<br/>
</p>
<p>不，他一直都觉得Erik很好，初遇时欣赏他的能力和魄力，无数的棋局中赞叹于他的智慧与权衡，甚至在他最不好的时候，Charles都会感慨他的坚定和执着。只是他第一次觉得自己一直以来想要的不过是一个虚无缥缈的理想天堂，而这与Erik脚踏实地挣来的、虽有些朴素但足够安稳的家园相比，显得格外苍白荒谬。他一直引以为傲的成就，像看起来五光十色的泡泡，被戳破后除了几滴细小的飞沫外，一无所有。<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik问他：“你想怎么走？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“去哪？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“去我那儿？”<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles这才想到自己应该是已经答应了他，他不敢想的太久太远，不敢确定这是不是正确的选择。可思虑太多并不总是能得到答案，所以这一次，他索性把决定权交给了感觉。或许再过几天吧，他想，于是打算把行程规划的久一些，多给自己些时间来思考。<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik还在等他的回答，明亮的眼睛审视着Charles的表情，突然Charles笑着问他：“最近忙吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“并不，怎么？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“介意使用除飞机外的交通工具吗？”<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik皱了下眉头，故作严肃地说，“你知道你不必担心飞行安全的问题，这次我是很诚心的。”<br/>
</p>
<p>这成功地让Charles扯出了一个真正的笑：“是的，我的朋友，你当然是，我只是最近有些喜欢旅行。”他拍了拍他的轮椅扶手，语调轻松地说：“显而易见这个对旅行并不友好，而我想让你这个当事人做我的导游并不过分吧？”话一出口他有些后悔，他很少跟别人开关于轮椅的玩笑，更别说是对Erik，但让他放松的是下一秒他看到Erik笑了，“听起来十分公平，我乐意至极。”<br/>
</p>
<p>他们选了最慢的火车，像两个因落单而结伴旅行的普通中年男人消磨旅途时光那样，面对面坐着，时而看报时而打盹，却不甚交谈。火车真的很慢，巨大而笨重的金属车厢在破旧的铁道上声势浩大地缓慢前行，但Erik看起来并没有被这不和谐而困扰，他看起来相当有耐心，Charles想，或许他们都已经如此习惯了扮演一个普通人类，藏在人海中，只有彼此才能找到彼此。<br/>
</p>
<p>旅行对Charles确实很不友好，台阶、陡坡、熙熙攘攘的人流，而两个人显然都不想引起太多的注意，所以Erik只能用胳膊来控制轮椅。应付四处的磕磕碰碰让他们都有些疲倦，但还是礼貌地向每一个试图帮助的人道谢。而当他们走在凹凸不平的石子路上时，Erik便会用能力将轮椅飘起到一个微小的高度，帮他的朋友尽量减轻些旅途的颠簸。两人磨磨蹭蹭地找到一家旅馆时天已经快要完全黑下来了。这是栋两层半的私人住宅，门口有个还没半人高的小栅栏，似乎没有什么实质性作用，却没由来地让Charles觉得安全而温馨。<br/>
</p>
<p>他们走进了窄小的门廊，Erik抬手敲门，不一会儿走出了一位老妇人。妇人将两人上下打量了一番，最终决定接受这对奇怪的旅行者，“抱歉，现在有些晚了，恐怕只剩一间阁楼上的房间了，这……”她有些不自在地盯着Charles的轮椅说。<br/>
</p>
<p>“这没什么，我在家里也住顶楼的。”Charles笑着回答。<br/>
</p>
<p>“以防你没注意到，Charles，这儿可不像你那夸张的城堡，显然这里没有电梯。”Erik指出。<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles抬起头，玩味般地说道：“有你在为什么我还会需要电梯？”<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik轻笑一声，挑起了眉毛，然后转身对妇人说：“没关系，我们就住这间了，我会帮他的，谢谢您。”<br/>
</p>
<p>妇人留下了钥匙，便转身离开了。<br/>
</p>
<p>“你知道如果你不是在一个毫无风情的旅馆里和一个五十多岁的老人说话，我会把刚刚当作你在和我调情。”确认只剩他们时Erik说。<br/>
</p>
<p>“噢Erik，为什么不可以呢？”Charles听起来更加轻松了。<br/>
</p>
<p>门廊里没有开灯，Erik站在没有光源的地方，Charles看不清楚他的表情，只能等他的回复。Erik突然朝他走过来，弯下腰，左手伸往他的膝盖，右手揽向他的肩膀，要把他从轮椅上抱起。突然接近的动作让Charles条件反射般有些慌乱地按住Erik的小臂，想要将他推开，“我不认为需要这样麻烦你，Erik。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“鉴于你不相信我用能力做任何事，比如坐飞机什么的，我只有这个办法了。”Erik已经弯下了腰，他的声音从面前传来，Charles抬头便对上了Erik的眼睛。傍晚的光线里那双蓝绿色的眼睛认真地盯着他，仿佛要把他看穿，这成功地让Charles不知所措了，他收起了调皮，败下阵来，“你知道我绝对相信你，Erik，我只是以为你也想要次缓慢一些的旅行。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“我是想，而我也想这么做，如果你不介意的话。”Erik认真地回答他，声音像晴天早上的露水般滴在Charles的脑海里。<br/>
</p>
<p>他低下头，收回了阻止Erik的手，沉默地把胳臂搭上了对方的脖子。下一个瞬间他就离开了他的轮椅，被Erik一把捞进了怀里，朝楼梯走去。Charles不知道他年过半百的朋友每天如何坚持健身，也或许只是种种田什么的，但他能感觉到撑在自己背部和萎缩无力的腿下的双臂依然强健有力，如同二十年前那般，稳稳地将他托起，同样平稳的还有那胸腔中一起一伏的呼吸。Charles努力地把注意力放在墙上的一幅画上，试图领会它传达的信息，但显然并没能成功。“Biggest flirt.”最终Charles放弃挣扎时闭上眼睛咕哝起来，这让Erik在黑暗里咧出了一个无声的笑。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我猜今天没有什么需要我帮忙的了？”当Erik以同样地方式将洗漱完毕的Charles放在靠窗那张单人床上时，他问。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我想是的，我倒是可以再来些威士忌，但这似乎有些太难为你了，辛苦了，Erik，谢谢你。”Charles笑着回答。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我认为酒精和旅行是矛盾的，但显然你并不这么看。”Erik又开始审视他。<br/>
</p>
<p>“显然在这方面你有些小瞧我。”</p>
<p>Erik笑了：“你知道我同样对你有绝对的信任，睡个好觉，Charles。”说完转身去收拾了。Charles以为自己会失眠，就像他最近几周以来每晚那样，但或许是旅途的疲倦终于战胜了他发达的大脑，不一会儿他就被拽入了沉沉的睡眠。等到Erik回来时，他已经轻轻地打起了呼。Erik想过许多他与Charles的事，已经发生的、还未发生的，大部分都是争吵，令人疲倦的、喋喋不休的、关于同一件事的争吵。他们并不喜欢、或者热衷于这样的争吵，但总是一次次宿命般无法避免的陷入其中。而现在的他们，疲倦地躺在一个两层楼上阁楼里，一半的屋顶倾斜着，上面开了扇窗，窗外对着一座小教堂的钟楼，此外再无遮挡视线的建筑，一眼望去可以看到东边的地平线。他们在各自的床上双双睡去，这见鬼的和谐，Erik想，而这没什么不好，接着滑入了黑暗中。</p>
<p>Charles感觉到有个金色的脑袋撞进了自己的怀里，接着熟悉的重量压在了自己的胸腔上，Raven的声音任性却亲切地响起：“读点东西给我？”。接着他睁开了眼睛。<br/>
</p>
<p>天还没有亮起来，他迷迷糊糊的撑起身体，眯着一只眼睛扯着脖子挣扎着奋力看了一眼斜屋顶上的窗子，试图让远处的地平线进入自己的眼睛。哦，时间或许太早了些，他想，地平线上还是一片深蓝，或许再带一点藻绿。Erik还在睡着，他看起来很放松，却又让人觉得会随时醒来。Charles放松了臂上的肌肉，又跌回了床垫里，重新闭上了眼睛，睡意却在一点点散去，思绪开始逐渐回到他的脑袋里。最近他很少用自己的能力，他觉得这样的生活平静而惬意。Charles揉了揉眼睛，将它们清醒地完全睁开，然后便盯着斜屋顶上窗外的深蓝色天空发起了呆，像一个再正常不过人类那样。<br/>
</p>
<p>这显然不是他第一次梦到Raven，事实上，最近二十多年来他总是梦到她，即使是她就待在自己身边的时候。他总是梦到她一次又一次地离开，吵闹着向自己的兄长索要自由，可爱的咒骂声，生气的摔门声，让他忧愁又心生欢喜。但最近的他总是梦到她在临睡时来敲门，穿着睡袍靠在自己身上，要求他给她讲个故事。这样的梦通常都很真实，真实到他能够感受到胸腔上的重量，但他知道他的妹妹已经远比那要成熟了，她已经一个人走遍了很多地方，学会了独立处理危机，学会了放弃因过分自卑而哭闹，过分骄傲而走向极端，学会了冷静从容的接纳自己，还能像个懂事的大人般帮助别人。她完全长成了他希望的那样，这过程相当不易，而Charles为此感到无比骄傲，只是他最近愈发想念那个扯着一头乱糟糟的金发，向他抱怨为什么允许她去酒吧却只能喝可乐的那个女孩，他愈发觉得那时候的她真实可爱。突然间他开始怀疑让她独自一人承受这些是否值得，让所有人承受这一切是否值得。<br/>
</p>
<p>身边的床突然下陷，Charles扭头看到Erik在自己身边躺了下来。“早，Charles。你想的声音太大了。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“抱歉，Erik。”Charles不知道该说些什么，便保持沉默。<br/>
</p>
<p>“过去点，可以吗？”Erik提醒Charles往里挪一挪，“还是需要我帮你。”<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles显然没有心情与他争辩，便撑起胳膊给他空出了些位置。<br/>
</p>
<p>两人又安静了下来，在Erik快要再次陷入梦境时Charles突然说：“或许你该再做一个头盔。”<br/>
</p>
<p>这让Erik快速清醒过来：“我不认为你有那么喜欢它。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“我是不喜欢它。”<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik等着Charles继续说下去，但Charles很久都没有开口。窗外有些亮了起来，Erik不解地看向Charles，发现他正闭着眼睛，眼皮在不自然地抖动。<br/>
</p>
<p>“Charles？”他叫他。<br/>
</p>
<p>“嗯？”他回答，仍然闭着眼睛。<br/>
</p>
<p>“睁开眼睛，看着我，Charles。”Erik说着坐了起来，窗外的晨光照在他的脸上。他低头看着阴影里的Charles，看到他缓慢地睁开了眼，有什么东西在里面反着光。<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles看着晨光里的Erik，觉得这个男人温柔得可怕。他失去了母亲、妻子、女儿，失去了生命中太多美好的事，为什么他还可以如此温柔。他没有对失败的自己或蔑视或大喊大叫，只是平静地在晴天的早上让破碎不堪的自己睁开眼睛看他。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我还没有失去你，Charles，别让我经受这个。”他死死地盯着Charles的眼睛，像是得不到肯定的答复就永远不会挪开视线。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我很抱歉。”Charles的声音开始不可抑制地颤抖。<br/>
</p>
<p>“这句话我听过太多次了，告诉我这次是为什么？”<br/>
</p>
<p>“首先，为两次把你吵醒，其次，为每一件自以为正确的事。”<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik将Charles拉起来，拉进逐渐亮起来的阳光里。<br/>
</p>
<p>“首先，我不介意被你弄醒，多少次都不介意。”Erik说。<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles紧紧地闭上了眼睛，一行泪滑过了他的脸颊。他觉得此时的Erik过于明亮了，以至于不敢睁开眼睛去看他。Erik见过Charles各种样子，顽皮的、快乐的、生气的、暴躁的，但他没见过这样怀疑的、否定的、心如死灰的Charles。一瞬间他觉得不能忍受，下一瞬间他决定奋不顾身，就像Charles多年前跳入海中将他救起时，那样奋不顾身。<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik将他拉近，而Charles鲜有的任他摆布。他把他拉得很近，然后轻轻地用唇印上了那滴正在滑落的泪水，顺着泪痕逐渐向上，直吻到那紧闭着的眼睛。他感到他的Charles在颤抖，越发不可收拾地颤抖。<br/>
</p>
<p>“我们都做了一些自以为正确的事，Charles，单纯的对错并不总能衡量它们，但它们影响了一些人，改变了一些人，这就够了。不好的事情会发生，它们总是会发生，那不是任何人的错，我们会痛心地哭泣、哀悼，但留下来的人，还是要相互依靠着生活，不是吗？幸运的是，我们都还有彼此，这也够了，对我来说够了。”<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles睁开了眼睛，清晨的光照着他那随着年龄的增长愈发浅蓝的眼睛，鼻梁的阴影，红红的眼眶，眼角的雀斑，过于苍白的皮肤，一切的一切都让Erik觉得可爱至极，让他急于把自己的朋友从痛苦的海洋里拉出，至少要告诉他，他不是一个人。<br/>
</p>
<p>“而我的私心是想要你待在我身边。”这一次Erik说得平缓而坚定，没有一丝祈求，因为他早已知道了答案。<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles定定地看着他，内心恍惚而酸楚。“我不想这么承认，但你似乎总是对的。”<br/>
</p>
<p>“对此你一无所知，我却认为你总是对的。”Erik撇着嘴回答他。<br/>
</p>
<p>“真的？你昨天还在和我抱怨没能坐飞机，认真讲，Erik，你明知道飞机远不是最快方式，你大可以请基诺莎任意一个能够瞬间转移的人……”Charles突然活泼的样子让Erik在喉咙里发出了低低的笑声。<br/>
</p>
<p>“你知道我还在等一个肯定的答复，我不认为你可以向上次那样蒙混过关了。”Erik忽略他孩子气的玩笑。<br/>
</p>
<p>Charles安静下来，他们比任何人都要了解对方。他知道他们还会继续争吵，除却那个多年来不可调和的明显分歧，哪怕仅仅只是为了他们餐桌的颜色，衣服、鞋子的样式，饭后是否要加些甜点。事实上，Charles已经在想该怎么对Erik说自己拒绝住进那艘他随便捡来竖在地上、和他一样傻气的破船里。但那些都可以等。<br/>
</p>
<p>“是的，Erik，我想是的。”他简短地说。但我或许需要些时间让事情重回正轨，他在脑子里想。<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik似乎看出了他的犹豫，握着他的肩说：“你知道你不是一个人，Charles。”<br/>
</p>
<p>Charels脸上的表情变了，像是有什么东西瞬间破碎了，又有什么东西瞬间完整了。像在雪夜里突然生起了一堆暖烘烘的柴火，将他由里到外细细地烘烤着，让他覆满坚冰的体表之下的每个细胞都在慢慢地重获生机，是啊，一切都会好起来的。他看着Erik的脸，平静、温和而坚定，一时除了吻他不知道还能做什么，于是他就这么做了。他拽着Erik黑色的衬衫，不快不慢地将自己的唇轻轻地撞上了Erik的，想把在胸腔中汹涌澎湃却找不到出口的情感统统传递给他，拉他一起沉入这深不见底的海洋之中。Erik在Charles毫无预告地撞入自己怀里的同时快速反应，用双臂撑住他因激动而有些无法保持平衡的重心，以同样的情感近乎疯狂地回应着他，仿佛窗外愈加强烈的光芒不是晴日里初生的暖阳，而是世界末日前的核爆，只有唇间相触的地方才是他们的诺亚方舟，他们紧紧地抓住彼此，在狭小的阁楼里倾尽所有。<br/>
</p>
<p>清晨的唇瓣因为睡眠而有些干裂，在两人步步深入的吻中逐渐变得湿润。初始的温情过后，欲望便开始涌动。一轮急促的呼吸后两人终于分开了唇，气喘吁吁地看进对方发暗的眼睛，又默契地看到了同样的东西。<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik问：“可以吗？”跟Charles做最后的确认。<br/>
</p>
<p>“不要在这个时候做绅士，Erik。”Charels有些不耐烦地回答。<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik发出一阵轻笑，接着把Charles放倒在床上，弯下腰俯身盯着他看了一会儿，便再次吻上了他那已经有些发红的嘴唇，然后世界除了他们二人便再无其他。而在接下来的过程中，两人都惊奇的发现，自己对对方的身体依然了如指掌，就像过去这近三十年的分歧和离别从未发生，时间又回到了一切故事发生之前，他们在海里相遇，两个年轻人仅仅因为彼此的存在而相互吸引，像两个因为质量与距离恰好合适而被彼此的引力场所捕获的天体，从此昼夜不停、亘古不变地绕着彼此旋转。Charles想，永恒或许不过如此。<br/>
</p>
<p>当Erik终于舍得放开他的嘴唇，缓慢地移向他的脖子，在他耳后吐出急促的呼吸时，Charles有些害怕了，他认命般放弃调整自己的呼吸，在细碎而毫无规则的换气间隙中喘着粗气说：“我不认为自己还那么年轻了，Erik。”<br/>
</p>
<p>Erik停下来，用手臂撑起自己的上半身，笑着看着Charles说：“我亲爱的朋友，我认为我们有的是时间尝试。”然后俯身，再次带走了Charles的呼吸。<br/>
</p>
<p>他们的确有的是时间。太阳已经完全升起来了，对面的钟楼开始缓慢而悠长的报时，树木经过一晚夜色的笼罩后，颜色越发清晰明朗起来，鸟儿开始清脆的啼鸣。一束阳光，照进了阁楼上的窗子，打在一张单人床上，床边随意地放着一把轮椅，床上两个相互依偎着的人影。我做了什么才拥有了这些啊，Charles想，在Erik的脑袋里想。你救了很多人，然后你救了我，然后你答应了和我一起生活，Erik这样回复他。Charles沉默片刻，你也救了我，而且很多次，我猜今后可能还要更多地劳烦你，Charles望向他。再一次，我乐意至极，Erik回答。<br/>
</p>
<p>他真的乐意至极。当Charles到达基诺莎后，在很多个凌晨摇醒熟睡的Erik，向他要求去海边看日出时，Erik都是这么回答的，他说他乐意至极。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>